Unidas por la pena
by Akane Hyuga Amma
Summary: La soledad hace la unión y la soledad hace la fuerza. El dolor de perder al amor de ssus vidas las unió y ahora necesitan la fuerza para afrontar los problemas de la madurez. Nejiten y Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Esta es mi primera historia a sí que no sean muy duros y espero vuestros comentarios, acepto consejos y agradezco que me digan que hice mal(no mola hacer el ridículo una vez imagínense hacerlo siempre jeje)

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia es de mi completa invensión y se separa un poco/bastante del final del manga.

Capitulo 1: Solas

En la aldea de Konoha se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, hacía cerca de tres meses que la guerra había acabado, todo era normal dentro de lo que cabe. La aldea estaba casi reconstruida, los ninjas estaban casi curados y de vuelta a su trabajo habitual pero eso cosa de la gente normal y había dos mujeres en Konoha que de normal tenía muy poco, eran muy fuertes, valientes, hermosas, , amables, simpáticas y SOLAS. Se preguntaran ¿cómo semejantes mujeres pueden estar solas? Simple, la primera de ellas era Tenten, maestra en armas, su amor secreto había muerto en la guerra, Neji Hyuga, desde ese entonces jamás volvió a mirar a un hombre, solo entrenaba e iba al cementerio tardó un tiempo pero volvió a sonreír y ser alegre. La segunda era Sakura Haruno, el amor de su vida no murió en la guerra pero hace un mes que se había ido alegando que iba a enmendar sus errores. Como resultado Sakura se quedó sola y dominada por la tristeza.

Un día la chica de pelo rosa se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba en una de las colinas de la villa de la Hoja, sintió como el viento jugaba con su extraño pero y como el sol calentaba su pálida piel. Sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás, no se escondía por lo que debía ser alguien conocido así que no cambió su -semblante relajado.

-Buenos días Sakura- Reconocía esa voz, era la castaña maestra en armas. Antes de la guerra poco se conocía pero igual que la tristeza rompe corazones, une a personas-Siento llegar tarde, me tardé más de lo esperando con Tsunade-sama-dijo esta sentándose.

-Dime Tenten, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Sakura mirándola a los ojos con anhelo

-¿El qué?-la cara de Tenten mostraba gran confusión

-Seguir adelante, reír de nuevo, vivir- La ojijade comenzó llorar cuando fue abrazada por su amiga.

-Lo siento-Sakura miró a Tenten sin comprender el por qué de sus palabras, ella no era la causante de sus penas, es más, ella era su mayor apoyo. El único culpable se hallaba en quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién y haciendo quién sabe qué. Él fue el que se marchó sin preocuparse por ella.-Es todo mentira- Cada palabra que dijo la su amiga aumentó más su confusión- no sigo adelante ni mucho menos vivo, solo rio cuando estoy fuera de mi casa. Jamás podré superar que el ya se fue y no volverá pero, Sakura, Sasuke te prometió volver y un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra.- acto seguido cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento meciera su flequillo

-Ahora se me siento mal, debería de ser feliz, el al menos está vivo y volverá y Neji no, y yo aquí contándote mis penurias- dijo Sakura apartándose del regazo de Tenten a la cual vio detenidamente- por cierto, deberías dejar de ahogar tus penas en comida, eso va directo a las cartucheras señorita- insinuó la pelirrosa para amenizar el ambiente.

-Ya no tienes que sentirte mal Sakura, puede que Neji no vuelva pero tendré un gran recuerdo suyo-dijo señalando su abultadito vientre

-¿¡No?!

-Sí

-¡AHHHHHH, QUE ILUSIÓN!-Sakura se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga con cuidado de no lastimarla- Yo me haré cargo, quiero decir, llevaré tu embarazo, te mimaré mucho y me iré a vivir contigo, no puedo dejarte sola con ese bebé e camino, tu eres demasiado descuidada, OHHH que ilusión!

-jajajjajajaja, me alegro que te guste tanto la idea, voy al cementerio, me acompañas ¿verdad?- dijo levantándose

-¡Clarooooo! – Sakura se limpió sus ropas y siguió a Tenten hasta el cementario no sin antes pasar a recoger las flores que le iban a llevar. Al llegar Tenten se agachó y junto sus manos para rezar y comenzó a pensar como sería si él estuviera aquí para recibir la noticia. Sakura imitó a Tenten y se arrodilló para rezar-_No te preocupes, la cuidaré bien, a ella y a tu hijo._

-Que hambre, oye Sakura, ¿qué tal si coges tus cosas te instalas en mi casa y cenamos juntas para celebrarlo?- la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Sakura

-Me parece un idea fantástica, Tenten- Se levantó y fue a su casa, avisó de que se iba y al llegar a la casa de Tenten fue recibida por un olor a comida muy agradable-Guau Tenten, huele genial!

-De verdad? Me alegro-Tenten se veía realmente cambiada, quizás era cierto eso de que el embarazo hace a las mujeres más guapas.

-No me has dicho cuanto tiempo tienes-Sakura se acercó a una mesa que había en la cocina y arrastró la silla para sentarse

-Cuatro meses, no me puedo creer que el bebé sobreviviera a las penosas condiciones en las que estábamos.

-Sí, es todo un milagro- La ojijade se acercó a Tenten y se agachó a la altura de su vientre y dijo- pequeño milagro, no hagas eso de que tu mamá le de asco la comida o nos moriremos de hambres los dos, ¿entiendes?- la cara de Sakura se veía seria pero Tenten no puedo contener la risa. Cenaron y se pasaron hasta tarde hablando de boberías hasta que se dejaron dormir en los sillones de la sala.

…

Gracia por leer, y espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. Capitulo 2 comienza lo peor

Hablan

_Pensamientos_

2-Comienza lo peor

Cuando somos niños nuestros problemas se basan en terminar la tarea para jugar o comer chuches, en la adolescencia todo nos parece un problema y tras esto te toca traer al mundo gente nueva, lo cual es un problema. Así pensaba Tenten, un bebé es un problema, sus amigas estaban encantadas con el embarazo de su amiga castaña vitoreando que serían tías, incluso el líder de los Hyuga se autodenominó abuelo. Ella estaba realmente feliz de tener un bebé de Neji pero se preguntaba si eso no sería peor, ver todos los días su recuerdo, ver como su hijo crece sin que él pueda verlo, cuando pregunte por su padre, los días dedicados a los padres el pequeño se sentiría mal de no ver a su padre entre el resto de padres. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas se sentía en una burbuja de felicidad, pero ella sabía que todas las burbujas estallan, al igual que también su amiga de hebras rosadas lo sabía, su burbuja había estallado hace una semana, justo cuando Tenten cumplió exactamente los 4 meses de embarazo.

-Tadaima!-dijo Tenten al entrar en casa-_que raro, Sakura salió de su turno hace dos horas, ya debería estar en casa-_Sakura!

-Ah!, Tenten, ya llegaste, pensé que tardarías más con Tsunade y Hiashi- La chica de ojos jade bajaba la escalera y Tenten se fijó que tenía los ojos vidriosos

-Solo tenía que firmar la baja y dejar todo bajo control en el cuartel, y bueno, hoy Hiashi estaba demasiado ocupado peleando a Hanabi por llegar dos horas después de lo acordado ayer en la noche. Pasó algo?

-Sasuke no deja de arruinarme la vida ni estando bien lejos-dijo cayendo en el sillón más cercano a Tenten, la castaña se sentó sin entender-Verás, por Kami, esto se cuenta y no se cree

-Ya dime Sakura.- la castaña pocas veces se desesperaba de esa forma pero su amiga la tenía en ascuas

-Antes de Sasuke irse, pues, él y yo y eso, y ahora PORQUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MI?- Sakura se abalanzó hacia Tenten la cual, abrazó a su amiga para consolarla

-Bien, no he entendido nada- dijo – Tenten acariciando la cabellera rosácea de su amiga

-Antes de Sasuke irse hace tres meses pues tuvimos una noche movidita, tú ya me entiendes, y – Sakura no aguantó y se derrumbó a llorar

-Sí, ahora que lo dices esto es tan surrealista que no creo que pase ni en las novelas – dijo la castaña con una gota de sudor en la frente, la pelirrosa se irguió con cara de enfado y se dirigió a su amiga

-Así no animes a nadie Tenten-acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tenten se levantó y se dirigió a su amiga.

-Sakura, ya hablamos de esto, el volverá pronto no te apures además a sí no me sentiré tan sola, de solo pensar que sería la primera en ser mamá se me ponían los pelos de punta.

-Pero ¿y si no vuelve? ¿y si me quedo sola?- Sakura lloraba desconsolada ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo

-Sakura no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a nuestros hijos, ahora vas a ser tía y madre, dos en uno Sakura esto es como la lotería

-¡Que idiota!-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Pasaron los meses, Tenten ya tenía siete meses de embarazo con lo que Sakura contaba con seis meses. Al principio había sido duro, Tenten debía supervisar el cuartel a menudo por la entrada de los novatos por lo que Sakura que ya trabajaba menos en el hospital pasaba mucho tiempo sola pero Naruto e Hinata iban a menudo a visitarlas sin contar con que Ino venía todas las mañanas a traerles flores. Y eso conformaba su rutina, tras recibir la visita de Ino partían al cementerio luego pasaban por la mansión Hyuga y luego ambas iban a sus respetivos al salir, Sakura esperaba Tenten en casa para almorzar juntos mientras recibía las visitas de Naruto e Hinata pero es día todo sería distinto, la burbuja estalló sin previo aviso. Sakura llevaba días sintiéndose observada y era la misma sensación que en los entrenamientos con el antiguo equipo siete y Sasuke la miraba pelear con Naruto, justo cuando su mente empezaba a divagar escuchó la voz de Tenten diciéndole que debían irse al cementerio, para su sorpresa Ino las acompañaría.

Al bajar vio a Ino muy animada como siempre pero Tenten tenía la mirada perdida

-Tenten, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo, tengo un mal presentimiento, solo son tonterías mías supongo.- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa fingida.

Al llegar al cementerio vieron a Hiashi el cual los esperaba serio, Tenten se tensó de repente, Hiashi hablaba con vario ambus y algo le decía que algo no iba bien, se echó a correr hasta el cabesilla del clan Huyga mientras sus dos acompañantes hacían lo mismo. Al llegar Tenten se tapó la boca para no gritar lo que vio le heló la sangre. La tumba de Neji estaba abierta y el ya no estaba. De un momento a otro sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo mientras su conciencia se alejaba de ella poco a poco.

Despertó en una habitación del hospital rodeada por todos que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Tenten te encuentras bien?- la primera en acercarse fue Sakura

-Si no te preocupes- Su vista se recorrió la habitación en busca del conocedor de las repuestas que tanto necesitaba y lo encontró erguido frente al ventanal que había en aquel cuarto.-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Salgan todos- y sin más obedecieron al patriarca del clan más importante de Konoha-No debes alterarte, le podría hacer daño al bebé

-Ahora mismo lo que más me importa es saber dénde está el cuerpo del padre de este bebé porque está claro que no está donde siempre

-No sabemos qué ha pasado, ayer todo estaba en orden y no hay informes de que hayan entrado extraños en la aldea.

-¿Crees que es por el byakugan?-Tente se llevó las manos al vientre temiendo por su hijo

-No, al morir su byakugan quedó inactivado pero quizás hayan averiguado quién eres y que te une a mi sobrino, de ahora en adelante vivirás bajo mi techo y mi protección, no dejaré que os pase nada. Mandaré a alguien a recoger tus cosas

-Pero ¿y Sakura?

-Podrás ir a visitarla con una escolta o algo pero te quiero vigilada las 24H esto no es un juego.

-Bien, si no queda de otra pero ¿qué pasará con Neji?

\- Haremos lo que haga falta para encontrarlo esto no se quedará así, por ahora descansa esto ha sido un día demasiado agitado para ti y para mi nieto.

-Bien. Hasta mañana Hiashi-sama, avise si sabe algo por favor

-Eso haré, descansa

...

Hola!, lo sé ya me tardé pero bueno, gracias por los comentarios de verdad me han hecho muy feliz, se que esté capitulo es bastante triste pero ahora comienza lo malo y lo difícil pero tranqui que también habrán cosas muy bonitas.

Por favor dejad reviws ^^


	3. Capitulo 3- Lluvia

3-Lluvia.

En Konoha, solía hacer muy buen tiempo, pocas veces llovía, pero cuando lo hacía, llovía por días enteros. Los ancianos solían decir que la lluvia significaba dos cosas: un mal presagio, algo mala estaba a punto de suceder y la lluvia se encargaba de tapar las lágrimas de los afligidos, o, podía significar la llegada de cambios, cambios o la llegada de seres importantes en ese caso la lluvia se encargaba de limpiar todo para la llegada de esos cambios o seres.

Ese día, cuando Tenten se levantó y vio por la ventana como ya era el tercer día de lluvia se tocó su vientre de casi nueve meses. Había silencio en la mansión puesto que casi nadie se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana. Le quedaban pocas horas antes de que la pelea de todos los días desde hacía ya varios meses diera comienzo. Siempre vio al patriarca de los Hyuga como alguien serio, estirado y muy estricto, por eso, la mañana en la que se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal y se encontró con una riña entre Hiashi Hyuga y su hija menor que la perturbó, jamás los había visto gritar así pero mayo fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta del tema de discusión

FLASH BACK

Tenten bajaba apresurada por las escaleras de la gran mansión que ahora era su hogar en busca de la razón por la que el patriarca del clan y su adorada hija menor discutían con tato fervor. Cada vez que se acercaba más al dojo donde estos solían entrenar las voces se hacían más claras y más altas. Ni si quiera se percataron de la presencia de la castaña en el marco de la puerta y fue ahí cuando Tenten se dijo que esa familia no era para nada como ella creía

-¡Te digo que va a ser un niño!, ¡Fuerte, varonil, talentoso y muy inteligente, yo mismo lo entrenaré!

-¡Qué no! Va a ser la niña de la casa, la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo, la más inteligente y la más guapa, y se vendrá de compras conmigo ¡HARÉ QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO PADRE!-Bien, hasta ahí llego la cordura de Tenten, se estaban peleando por el sexo del bebé, ¿de verdad?

END FLASH BACK

Hasta ahora, todos los meses que Tenten iba al hospital al ver al bebé este se encontraba de espaldas, sí, todos los dichosos meses de espaldas. Sakura lo había sabido desde que se enteró de su embarazo, un niño. Ella había probado todo para que el bebé se girara y nada, no lo entendía, su bebé estaba constantemente en movimiento, parecía como si supiera cuando iba a salir en una pantalla.

El desayuno dio comienzo y con ella la pelea matutina

-Será niño, ya le hemos comprado de todo para así sea- y así era, todo en tonos azules o ``masculinos´´ según el criterio de Hiashi- así que, Hanabi, dame mi dinero- hasta eso, habían apostado.

-No tan rápido padre, esa niña también está totalmente servida de ropa muy mona y femenina, así que, yo que tu empezaba a soltar el dinerito papá.

-¡Oh por kami!- si yo fuera el bebé no saldría de la barriga de Tenten ni de broma

\- Naruto-kun tiene razón, además ya queda poco para ver a mi sobrinito o sobrinita, calmaos- había que decir que a Hinata le había sentado bien la guerra, era más madura y calmada además de seria y mucho más guapa que antaño.

-Además, sea lo que sea, aún queda Hinata para que tenga bebés- Bien hecho Tenten, ahora la atención la recibía Hinata donde le decía que posturas debía hacer para niño o niña, que días, según que luna y que mes.

Una enfermera irrumpió la amena charla diciendo que Sakura había resbalado con una gotera en las escaleras del hospital y que debido a eso, estaba de parto. A Tenten le dio un vuelvo al corazón, apenas tenía ocho meses, eso era peligroso, más si el parto es provocado por un golpe. Hiashi dejó ir a Hinata y Naruto para que informaran de todo en todo momento, pero debedo al mal tiempo le dijo a Tenten que con un susto era suficiente.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, y veía la lluvia caer con tanta brutalidad sobre su amado pueblo se preguntó si esa lluvia incesante significaba algo malo o la llegada de un ser querido, el hijo de Sakura. Tenten no paraba de preguntarse si el hecho de su traslado a la mansión influyó en algo, no debió haberse ido, no debió dejarla sola.

-Los remordimientos no sirven de nada- Tenten sintió que su sangre se helaba, esa frase se la dijo un moribundo Neji con agujeros por todo el cuerpo tras intentar ir tras Sasuke. Cuando se giró vio al patriarca de los Hyuga mirándola en tono neutro, una expresión típica de los Hyuga por lo que había visto.

-Neji también me decía eso. Y si no me equivoco, tanto usted como él lo dicen con culpa en el corazón.

-A veces me pregunto si lees la mente o ves a través de las personas Tenten.- el mayor se acercó al rellano de la ventana y se sentó junto a Tenten- Hay cosas que pasan, no entendemos el porqué, pero pasan, duelen y dejan marca pero solo podemos dedicar unas palabras a las personas heridas a pesar de que nosotros también suframos porque, si ves a una persona que quieres sonreír de nuevo, toda culpa abandona el corazón. Tú ayudas a aliviar las cargas de los demás pero dime Tenten, ¿alguna vez has dejado que alguien alivie tu pesada carga?

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre consolaba a los demás, siempre escuchaba a todo el mundo pero ella siempre se escondía para llorar o soltar su ira. En eso consistía para ella una buena kunoichi, no derrumbarse ante nadie, por mucho que le apeteciera hacerlo, si te ven fuerte, creerán que lo eres. Pero en ese instante en el que Hiashi había calado en lo más hondo de su corazón como su sobrino lo hizo sintió que las lágrimas caían con tanta brutalidad como la lluvia que azotaba la aldea. Solo lloró por Neji en silencio, igual que lo hizo en silencio en cada derrota que pasó, en cada chasco amoroso que sufrió por Neji, en cada desilusión o con cada herida que recibió. Y ahora, toda esa barrera se desmoronó por el miedo, por los años de lucha, por los recuerdos y por la incertidumbre de saber cómo estará su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo escampó, Tenten fue lo más rápido que pudo hacía el hospital en busca de su mejor amiga. Cuando encontró la habitación tragó grueso y poco a poco abrió la puerta. Al principio solo vio la habitación bañada en luz. Esa luz limpia que había dejado la lluvia que limpió tanto su corazón como las calles de Konoha. Poco a poco vio todo más nido, el cabello roza ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos se encontraron en milésimas de segundos, pelirrosa sonrió como nunca en su vida y Tenten ingresó por completo en la habitación.

Tenten, te presento a Daisuke, peque, dile hola a Tenten-chan- Tenten sonrió al ver a esa pequeña criatura de cabellos como la noche, piel nívea, y ojitos jade.

Una mezcla perfecta de sur atolondrados padres- dijo Tenten entre risas

Ja ja ja Tenten, rebosas simpatía hoy ¿no?

Es un día para estar contentos. Hola Daisuke- antes de que ninguna pudiese decir nada más irrumpió Ino

Menos mal que no sacó la frentesota de la madre, porque si no, pobre niño. JAJA que va este pequeño están guapo como Sasuke

Que alegría verte Ino, enserio- Se veía que Sakura desprendía aprte de alegría, sarcasmo.

Tenten , la siguiente eres tú

Por favor que sea pronto, no soporto más peleas entre mi padre y mi hermana por saber el sexo del bebé, podre del que pierda, la apuesta es alta-Dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta con un ramo de flores

Mientras sus amigas alababan al recién llegado ella solo podía pensar en ¿Qué es lo que Neji hubiera querido?

Hellooooo, lo sé lo sé, me tardé lo mío pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y haya cumplido con sus expectativas, nos vemos pronto

Por favor dejad reviws, cuantas más reviws más rapito capitulo jajajjaajjaja

Es que me animo más, tengo sed de fama jajajajja

Hasta prontoooooo


	4. Chapter 4- Visitas y nuevas caras

Lo siento por tardar pero ahora sí, comienza mi verano así que subiré caps más amenudo

4-Visitas y nuevas caras

Cuando alguien se va lo único que queda son recuerdos, recuerdos que aunque te muestren momentos felices siempre serán tristes porque los recuerdos solo son secuencias de algo que ocurrió y no volverá a pasar y esa en una lección que Tenten tiene grabada a fuego en la piel.

Recordaba todas y cada una de las misiones que realizó, los arduos entrenamientos, las interminables escenas que protagonizan su sensei y su idéntico pupilo. Recordaba las cenas o reuniones con sus amigos, las peleas y encuentros con Neji pero sobre todo, recordaba su muerte recordaba verle en brazos de Lee, y eso era algo que ningún momento haría que ese instante tan doloroso se fuera de su mente.

Tras acompañar a Sakura y al pequeño Daisuke a su nuevo hogar Sakura le dijo que debía pensar en otras cosas, porque ya no solo sufriría ella. Y así lo intentó. Recordó la primera misión con su equipo, fue fácil pero realmente divertida. También recordó la charla de sexo que les dio su sensei cuando tenían casi 18 años y ese incómodo momento en que se puso a hablar de su menstruación, ya hacía más de 4 años que la padecía y ahora su sensei se ponía a darle lecciones de eso frente a sus compañeros, después de eso se levantó antes de que siguiera con sus tonterías y se marchó antes de cometer un homicidio.

Miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente pero ninguno conseguía aliviar su pesar, más bien lo acrecentaban. Saber que los recuerdos es lo único que te queda para recordar a la persona que más amaste en tu vida no era nada placentero.

En ese momento llegó una criada de los Hyuga para avisarle que tenía visita, Tenten se levantó difícilmente por su vientre ya salido de cuentas y bajó hasta la sala donde se encontró con Kurenai con su pequeña hija de la mano, le sorprendió bastante su visita, jamás tuvo un gran trato con ella, es más no tenían trato más que el de que Kurenai en su momento era su superior.

-Buenos días Tenten, siento venir sin avisar, pero, creo que debo decírtelo.

-No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei- las dos se sentaron en los sillones una frente a la otra- dígame, en qué puedo ayudarla.

-Más bien quiero ayudarte a ti

-No entiendo

-Tenten, yo pasé por lo mismo que tú, sé el miedo que debes tener enfrentandote a esto sola o las dudas que debes tener con respecto a tu bebé

Tenten entendió de inmediato la visita de Kurenai, ella también perdió a su amado estando embarazada, el jamás conocería a su hija como en el caso de Neji.

-Sé que es difícil Tenten, pero verás que en el momento que veas por primera vez a tu pequeño el dolor se alivia de forma inexplicable, Neji está dentro de ti, ese bebé es parte de Neji, nunca morirá si cuidas de su legado, este bebé necesita una madre fuerte que haga de padre y madre y que responda a sus inquietudes sobre su padre llegado el momento. Tenten, ahora duele pero en tu vientre llevas la cura de todos tus males.

Tenten se quedó pensativa y en su mirada de chocolate unas lágrimas traviesas se precipitaban sobre sus mejillas. Por su mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos, esa mujer que estaba en frente era la única que la comprendía y aprovecharía su visita para calmar sus dudas

-Kurenai-sensei- levantó la mirada y miró directa a esos ojos rubí llenos de esperanza- ¿de verdad, se aliviará el dolor?-Kurenai se sorprendió pero esperó que continuara- ¿De verdad dejaré de soñar con que me abandona? ¿Mi hijo será feliz aún sin que esté su padre? tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre para él, que no sea suficiente para él, en algún momento necesitará a su padre consigo y tengo miedo de fallar- no aguantó, dejó que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en un río salado que arrasara con sus dudas. Kurenai la miró, se levantó de su asiento se acercó a Tenten con su hija aún agarrada de la mano. Con su mano libre agarró la barbilla de Tenten hasta conseguir que la mirara a los ojos.

-Aquí te traigo la prueba de que todo sale bien Tenten, no estarás sola, tienes amigos y a los Hyuga, además, Sora está bien, ¿verdad cariño?

-Sí, mami dice que papi me está mirando siempre así que tengo que ser buena para que el esté contento.

Tenten miró a la pequeña, y sonrió, era verdad, no estaba sola, Sora parecía feliz y su hijo sería el último regalo de Neji, así que tendría que cuidarlo bien. Después de hablar de cómo Tenten llevaba su embarazo y de cuándo podría dar a luz, se despidieron, era temprano así que Tenten decidió caminar un poco por la mansión, se sentía inquieta, no podía estar sentada en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo, sentí a su hijo moverse con mayor apuro.

-Debe ser por la charla con Kurenai, supongo que no te gusta que mamá se ponga sentimiental- dijo acariciando su barriga.

Pasó el día tranquilo, a la hora de la cena empezó la típica discusión sobre si sería niño o niña:

-¿No ves que la barriga tiene forma de niña? ¿O es que con los años tu vista ya no es lo que era?

-¡Hanabi! No le digas viejo a papá- intervino por primera vez Hinata

-Es por eso mismo, Hanabi, que te digo que ve a ser un niño, debido a mis años de sabiduría reconozco perfectamente cuando va a ser niño y cuando no- Dijo el patriarca serio como si revelara un estrategia ninja, la discusión siguió hasta que Hinata intervino

-Creo que lo sabremos hoy mismo- Todos miraron como Tenten se agarraba la barriga con gesto de dolor, Hiashi puso el grito en el cielo ordenando a todos que se movieran rápido para llevar a Tenten al hospital. Cuando llegaron Tsunade dijo que ella se encargaría, Hinata entró para calmarla, tras doce horas de labor, se oyó un pequeño llanto que se calmó enseguida pero que tras unos minutos volvió a resonar en toda la habitación el cual escucharon el patriarca de la familia Hyuga y su hija menor.

-Ves, Hanabi, ese es el llanto de un hombre fuerte.

-Oh por Kami, primero su vista y ahora su oído, es mejor que te lo lleves ya- dijo Hanabi con cierta teatralidad. En ese momento salió Hinata con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.- Bien, one-chan, ahora podrás decirle a papá que yo gané la apuesta y que me pague

-Hanabi tendrás que ser tú la que tendrá que pagar

-La verdad es que ninguno le tendrá que pagar al otro- dijo Hinata mirando la cara de desconcierto de su progenitor y su hermana menor, en ese momento salió Tsunade empujando una incubadora con un bulto enrollado en una cobija amarillo pastel. Ambos miraron y vieron dos bebés idénticos durmiendo tranquilamente uno junto al otro- Os presento a Ryu y Kaede.

Qué les pareció la visita de Kurenai?

Qué les parecieron los nombres?

Les está gustando el fic?


	5. Chapter 5

5-Seguir adelante no es fácil, pero quedarse en el pasado duele más

-La verdad es que ninguno le tendrá que pagar al otro- dijo Hinata mirando la cara de desconcierto de su progenitor y su hermana menor, en ese momento salió Tsunade empujando una incubadora con un bulto enrollado en una cobija amarillo pastel. Ambos miraron y vieron dos bebés idénticos durmiendo tranquilamente uno junto al otro- Os presento a Kaoru y Kaede Hyuga

Los ojos del patriarca del clan más respetado del país del fuego y su hija menor se abrieron de par en par al ver a los dos bebés que dormían ajenos a todo el revuelo que se había formado por su llegada. Justo en ese momento llegó Sakura alarmada por la llamada de la ojiperla que le informaba del estado de su castaña amiga.

-P-pero, ¿cómo es que no vieron antes que serían dos?-Preguntó Hiashi a su hija mayor que ayudaba a su hermana a cargar a la pequeña bebé que comenzaba a despertar

-Al parecer, el pequeño Kaoru tapaba a su hermana- hiso una pausa ya que el recién nombrado se removía inquieto en los brazos de la ojiperla

-Normalmente en un parto doble, uno de los bebés es mayor que el otro.-Termino de decir Sakura mientras Hinata acercaba al pequeño a los brazos de su padre.

-Así que la pequeña Kaede se ha estado escondiendo de nosotros-Hanabi miraba a la niña atenta a cualquier movimiento suyo- ¡Ohhh niña lista! Vas a ser tan traviesa como tu tía Hanabi, ya verás, nos lo pasaremos en grande, tu, el pequeño revoltoso de tu hermano y yo-Hiashi miró desaprobatoriamente a su hija

-Me encargaré personalmente de que eso no ocurra, no dejaré que influencies de mala manera a mis querido nietos- el patriarca regañó a su hija mientas colocaba al niño de nuevo en la incubadora

Sakura rió ante las ocurrencias de los dos Hyuga que mantenían una lucha de miradas y contempló a los pequeños. Por Kami, eran hermosos, piel blanca aunque aún un poco roja por el parto, seguro sus ojos serían igual a los de todos los Hyuga, tenía la nariz de su padre pero los labios regordetes de su madre. Los miró risueña, Neji estaría orgulloso del parecido evidente que poseía con sus hijos. Y al pensar eso pensó en el mohín que haría su madre al ver que sus hijos solo habían sacado sus abundantes pestañas y sus labios. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Tsunade no estaba ahí, y que no sabía nada sobre Tenten- ¿y Tenten?- Hinata agachó la cabeza levemente conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Recordó las 12 anteriores y la impotencia embargó todo su ser ¿es que nunca podría proteger a nadie? ¿Por qué Kami-sama se empeñaba en ver como sus seres queridos sufrían?

-One-chan, ¿le pasó algo a Tenten-chan?- Hanabi dejó con cuidado a la niña junto a su mellizo y se acercó a su hermana, quien, luchando contra las traviesas lágrimas que atentaban con aparecer, tomó aire y procedió a relatar lo ocurrido dentro del quirófano.

-Cuando llegamos Tenten apenas se quejaba, pero, cuanto más la observaba más me convencía que estaba sufriendo, a las seis horas, empezó a gritar, le dolía muchísimo, Tsunade-sama se asustó, Tenten aguanta muy bien el dolor, nunca la habíamos oído quejarse así- la peliazúl hiso una pequeña pausa para poder luchar contra los nervios y prosiguió mientras los nervios de los otros dos presente aumentaba cada vez más mientras que Sakura sin darse cuenta comenzó a soltar alguna lágrimas y, al ser médico, se temía lo peor- Ahí es cuando vimos en la ecografía los dos bebés. Pero no solo eso, estaban mal colocados y el parto avanzaba rápidamente, la mala colocación de los bebés le provocaba el dolor a Tenten puesto que, a pesar de no tener casi espacio los bebés se movían, parecía que estaban colocándose, esperamos todo lo que pudimos pero Tenten estaba muy mal y los bebés perdían fuerza. En pocos minutos Tenten se desmayó, su corazón no aguantaba tanta presión, Tsunade programó una cesárea de emergencia y después de anestesiar a Tenten, sacó a los bebés, pero Tenten comenzó a sangrar mucho, la placenta se había desplazado, todo iba de mal en peor y… y- Hinata rompió a llorar, su hermana se abalanzó para consolar a su hermana, Sakura se quedó inmóvil, había visto muchas veces partos complicados, más si se trata de un parto múltiple, pero no creyó jamás que Kami-sama se cebara así con su amiga, no podía llevársela, en el 80% de estos partos la madre conseguía superar la hemorragia rezaba para que Neji protegiera a Tenten. Mientras que Hiashi le exigía a su hija que continuara y le explicara qué había sucedido con la madre de los pequeños pero una voz interrumpió en la sala de espera.

-Pude controlar la hemorragia pero Tenten, está muy débil, necesita descanso y transfusiones continuas. No se cuanto tiempo tardará en despertar, ha sufrido mucho, mientras, me llevaré a los niños para la pruebas oportunas, hay que tener cuidado, su estado puede ser tan delicado como el de su madre si no somos precavidos.- Tsunade habló solemne ante los presentes, su cara mostraba seriedad, sin embargo, por dentro se sentía agotada, desolada y enfurecida, casi pierde a una de sus mejor Kunoichis a la que le había tomado gran aprecio a lo largo de los años. Indicó a una enfermera que se llevar a los pequeños e informó a Sakura que sería ella la que debía revisar a Tenten constantemente y la avisase si sufriese algún cambio por pequeño que fuese.

Habían pasado 5 días y Tenten no presentaba mejora, Sakura no se separaba de la castaña, Hinata le traía la comida y cuidaba de que descansase mientras ella la relevaba, Ino venía cada vez que podía, entre su embarazo, de ya casi 4 meses, y la tienda no tenía apenas tiempo para ayudar aunque quisiera. Con el pasar de esos 5 días Sakura sentía que más odiaba a Neji, tenía dos conjeturas, o bien el Hyuga estaba reteniendo a su amiga o es que no la estaba protegiendo como debería para que pudiese despertar. Mientras Sakura divagaba en el por qué su amiga no mejoraba, los pequeños bebés ya se encontraban totalmente fuera de peligro, por alguna razón el parto no se adelantó como suele pasar en este tipo de embarazos, lo que ayudó a que los bebé se desarrollaran correctamente. Después de dos días más Tenten al fin despertó, y se sintió aliviada al ver a su amiga pelirrosa junto a ella. La vida les había arrebatado todo, pero les dio el mejor regalo que jamás pudieron recibir. Después de tres días más Tenten por fin puedo regresar a la mansión donde conoció a sus pequeños hijos. Eran idénticos a él y no podía estar más feliz, por fin recordarlo solo la embriagaba de felicidad y no de auténtica desdicha. Se dedicaría a sus hijos, para que fuesen grandes personas y grandes ninjas como lo fue su padre.

Konoha, 3 meses después.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Kaoru y Kaede Hyuga habían llegado al mundo. Después de las preocupaciones normales tras un parto tan largo y estresante las atenciones de los mayores se centraron únicamente en los pequeños gemelos. Esas cositas de mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas que a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de vida miraban, con sus ojitos perlados bien abiertos, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al mirarlos Tenten comprendió cuan acertadas eran las palabras de Kurenai, y hoy 3 meses después, y tras superar la oleada de recuerdos que le embargaron en la boda de Hinata un mes atrás sintió que por fin podría respirar tranquila. Ese día se celebraría una cena en honor a la noticia de que pronto estaría aquí el heredero del Souke. Sí, Hinata contaba con 4 meses de embarazo, de ahí una boda apresurada pero solo ella y su familia más cerca sabía ese detalle. Pero sería una cena solo con las amigas de siempre, las cuatro de Konoha y la princesa de suna reunidas de nuevo.

Mientras se acercaba la hora de marcharse Tenten se ponía aún más nerviosa, se vía mal on todo lo que se ponía y no quería dejar a sus pequeños solos gran parte de la noche y mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para no ir una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que nos vas, llevo 3 meses queriendo estar a solas con mis queridos sobrinos y hoy es el único día que puedo aprovechar que otto-san esta en un reunión y que one-san y tu os vais. Ni se te ocurra arruinarme la noche.

-Bueno Hanabi, no sabía que te interesase tanto cuidar de los mellizos pero si te hace tanta ilusión- Comentó Tenten riéndose de los mohines que hacía la ya no tan pequeña Hanabi.

-Tenten-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Temari odia esperar y no querrás pelear con una Temaria embarazada, con cada mes tiene peor carácter y ya van 8, pobre Shikamaru-kun-Dijo Hinata entrando en la estancia.

-Enseguida bajo-Se giró para observar a la ojiperla menor- Ya sabes que comen como si no hubiera mañana, se dejan dormir enseguida si le hablas de cualquier cosa, no los dejes de sin vigilar mucho rato, Kaoru a veces le tira del pelo a Kaede, y odian el baño pero luego no hay quien los saque del agua, si te pones a jugar con el otro querrán tu atención, así lograras sacarlos sin que lloren y- pero fue interrumpida

-que sí súper mamá, vete ya antes de que me arrepienta

\- pero si tú fuiste la que insistió

-ya ya, fuera fuera.

Ichiraku.

Naruto había hablado con el dueño del mejor bar de ramen para que fuese reservado para la cena de Hinata, todo marchaba genial, las chicas de ponían al día de sus embarazos o los avances de sus hijos.

-Va a ser la niña más guapa de la aldea, toda una rompecorazones, Sai dice que la pequeña Inori será una consentida por mi culpa.

\- Me puesto lo que se a que Sai será el doble de consentidor- le respondió la princesa de Suno a la otra rubia.

-Naruto-kun dice que está 100% seguro de que es un niño, dice que lo va a entrenar para que sea un hokage como el

-Pobre pequeñín, lo que le ha tocado como padre

-Ojojo, frente de marquesina, te pueden multar por insultar al Hokage- y mientas Ino y Sakura pelaban Temari , Hinata y Tenten se enfrascaban en su propia conversación.

\- Y dime Tenten, ¿cómo están los mellizos?- pregunto la rubia de suna

-Son realmente tranquilos, pero comen un montón y me temo que no se van llevar demasiado bien.

-Cierto, Kaoru para ser tan peque se ve que tiene genio y la peueña Kaede es realmente tranquila- acotó Hinata

-Bueno, se ve que serán un gran equipo, aunque preveo que te costará entrenarlos.

-Lo que me va a costar es alejarlos de Lee y Gai-sensei, no quiero ver a mis hijos gritar ``viva la llama de la juventud´´ vestidos con mayas verdes, aún no me olvido de la imagen de Neji y yo haciendo el ridículo de esa manera.

Todas comenzaron a reírse incluso Ino y Sakura que ahora sí pretaban atención a la conversación. Tenten miró a su alrededor y pensó que su felicidad, aunque no estab completa, era maravillosa, se sentía bien, con esperanzas, se sentía sola pero ahora ya no. Miró a Sakura y se dio cuenta que ella pensaba lo mismo. Estarían juntas siempre, con sus hijos a su lado, estarían ahí la una con la otra para apoyarse y ayudarse y el día en el que el paso decidiera regresar a la vida de Sakura, Tenten estaría ahí para enfrentarlo con ella, pero, nadie podía avisarles de que el pasado de Sakura regresaría y no solo movería los cimientos de su vida, sino cambiaría para siempre la de Tenten.

¿Qué se pensaban? ¿Qué se había acabado? JA!, aquí hay fic para un rato más.

Bueno, lo siento por tardar de verdad, pero he estado muy liada. Verán que cambié el nombre de Ryu por Kaoru pero es que fue un error al escribir el otro cap, ese nombre era para otro personaje.

Como recompensa, acepto preguntas de todo tipo, dirigidas a mi o sobre mi fic y me comprometo a actualizar pronto ^^


End file.
